A new start or not
by prettylittleblogger
Summary: The new start to the Hanna's life/ all the girls or so they thought
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first story. I'm not the best writer but I really hope you like you like it. The second chapter will hopefully be coming soon. Please send feed back. I really wanna improve my story.** **Basically, this story is about how the five girl's are supposed to get their happy ending, when someone unexpected shows up. Enjoy! :):):):)**

* * *

The ocean's blue tint shone in Hanna's eye as she sat on the picnic blanket. The sand fell between her fingers as she looked out into the endless ocean. She had no worries. It had been 6 months since A was caught and finally in the place were he belonged, jail.

Caleb was beside her, playing with something in his pocket. When he finished he got on one knee. His eyes were sparkling and at that sudden moment he pulled out a velvet box.

"Hanna Marin, together we have been through so much. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me"

Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as she embraced him. Hanna softly pressed her lips on his and they stayed there for minutes as the sky turned from a beautiful blue to a shining gold.

Emily pulled up the zipper on Hanna's gown while Aria pulled her hair into un-godly painful designs. Spencer had just fixed her broken heel and Alison finished her make-up.

"It's your big day Hanna. I never thought you would be the first one in this dress" Alison teased.

The girls got ready and finally it was time to walk down the aisle. White and gold flowers lined the floor and at tip of alter four girls in soft pink dresses stood at the left and on the right four boys stood in crisp black tuxes with Caleb at the front.

Hanna walked up the aisle, her mothers arm locked in her's. Slowly, she reached the tip of the alter. Everyone was looking at Hanna. A smile spread across her face. Her friends and family all there to support her and her caleb there to finally become her husband. She was so joyful until she saw him. In the back corner,all the way on the left. A black,hooded figure. When she looked at Caleb, he was looking down. Written across the aisle in red paint were the words " I will never be caught. Congrats, bitches" -A


	2. Chapter 2

hey this is my second chapter. I got a great beta(idevourbooks). Hope you guys like.

Hanna stared at the faint red paint, her stomach twisting at the sight. She had been through a lot, feeling scared and alone but nothing could compare to the horror and detestation rising inside of her. The words swarmed in her head "I will never be caught, I will never be caught, I will never be caught". Her vision was beginning to blur as a curtain of black seeped into the corners of her eyes, filling her sight until she couldn't see anything anymore.

"Hanna, are you ok. Hanna don't mess with me wake up" a familiar masculine voice murmured,worry laced in his words.

Hanna could fee a soft hand stroking her smooth, blonde locks on her head and as she lifted her heavy eyelids to reveal her light blue orbs. she noticed a few familiar faces. Four young girls were staring at her. One with long, wavy blonde and dark blue eyes that could kill, with a heart-shaped face speaking of the lies she kept behind her innocent facade. There we three girls, all with brown hair. One girls hair was short-no farther then her chin-while the other's was tided in a slick ponytail. The third girl's long wavy hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders, skimming her light pink,dress.

"Hanna" Emily, the girl with the ponytail, spoke softly. "you passed out. You saw the...the writing".

With a gulp, Hanna looked around cautiously-memories slowly beginning to come back to her as she does. She takes note to the fact that she was still in her elegant,white wedding dress but her hair was now draped over her shoulders and lines of black stroked her cheeks.

She rose from the floor and the girls all rose,shaking and weak from the thoughts of their tortured years thanks to A. A as a criminal master-mind had destroyed pieces of thief lives one by one, taking away any hope of normalcy. Police officers roamed the area,tearing apart her perfect wedding that she had spent so long planning. Caleb was her "official" husband but nothing can compare to what the police and A have done- they ruined her big day, the one she'd dreamed about since she was a kid.

Hanna had been through a lot. Her thoughts roamed through the past years. Alison's fake death and then her friend Mona had been declared dead, to have only been kidnapped by A. The anger inside her slowly faded as frustration came over her as she thought of the dollhouse. A underground building that A created to look like her and the other girl's rooms and house. How they were forced to hurt and starve their friends. This scenario had crushed her, already fragile heart, into a million pieces, leaving a black,soulless pit in its place.

"That bitch has finally taken it too far," Hannah mutters out darkly to the girls, "This is it girls - we need to fight back and end this once and for all," Hanna finishes, hot anger rising in her blood.

At that moment, the girl's phone's buzzed simultaneously. Each girl pulled out there phones and the same name was scrawled across the screen,unknown. They all shared a glance, a wave of fear slowly passing over them as they do. With a nod as each one of their thumbs pressed the open button,their hearts stopping as they read the text. "Great wedding. I hope you like my gift. See you soon bitches"-A


End file.
